


Streams

by CloudySkyWars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Failed Relationships, Gen, Losing Someone, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: A stream splits in twoAnd I lost you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Streams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of poetry I did for a school assignment that I ended up liking

We started like a stream

Together

Flowing through the river that is life

Around twists and turns

Ups and downs

Together

But then

You took a different path than mine

And we split

I took the twists and turns alone

Wondering where, where you were

But I kept flowing

Because what else is there to do?

Maybe one day we'll reunite

And flow together once again

Into the great ocean that is death

Or maybe

We'll keep flowing our separate ways

And I'll never see you again


End file.
